A produce shipper often uses a reusable container to ship produce. The shipper will fill the container, often reusable, with produce. To better protect the produce from the elements and from drying out a plastic film type cover is often used. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,089 shows a flat plastic collapsible cover that fits over produce containers. The cover is a one piece cover that has a plurality of central ventilator flaps that operate to allow air to enter the container, while at the same time protecting the produce in the container. My U.S. Patent uses four corner slits that are used to attach the cover to each of the container corners. Also I have used tubular plastic collapsible cover that had a hat shaped profile with the center portion being seamless and the projecting bands being sealed.